ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Autarch
Bozzetto Autarch Face off against the [[Bozzetto Autarch]] and its allies. This fight will test your discipline with damage to the adds, as to succeed at higher difficulties you must remove auras from every one of the allies before defeating them so that the Autarch may be reasonably damaged. It is not enough to simply dispatch the adds, you must temper your damage output to ensure the Autarch is properly weakened to be safely killed. Encountered Foes *'''[[Bozzetto Autarch]]''' - NIN, glows with a white aura at the start of the fight. *'''[[Bozzetto Erudite]]''' - WHM and BLM hybrid. Red aura *'''[[Bozzetto Moraingist]]''' - MNK and BRD hybrid. Green aura. *'''[[Bozzetto Protector]]''' - PLD. Dark aura. *'''[[Bozzetto Lancer]]''' - DRG. Blue aura. *'''[[Bozzetto Wyvern]]''' - Up to 3. Summoned by the Lancer at the start of the fight. No aura. The fight ends when all enemies are defeated. Difficulty Settings The Difficulty Setting determines the HP of the mobs, as well as the behavior of the Autarch's casting of [[Utsusemi: San]] '''Very Difficult:''' Casts Utsusemi: San at 75% health, 50% health, 25% health and 10% health. '''Difficult:''' Casts Utsusemi: San at 50% health and at 10% health. '''Very Easy to Normal:''' Casts Utsusemi: San at 5% health. Battle Mechanics '''Passive Traits''' All mobs are susceptible to sleep '''except''' the Protector and the Wyverns. Autarch: *Immune to silence *While the white aura is active, takes significantly reduced damage from all sources. Initially removing this aura is a matter of first removing the individual auras from all of its allies before defeating them. When an aura is removed from an add, a zone-wide message appears in the combat log: "Your foes' leader grows ever more oppressive!" This is also visually represented by the breaking of weapons from the Mamool Ja adds. *'''[[Fast Cast]].''' Particularly important during its casting of the elemental Ninjutsu wheel. Suscepticble to [[Addle]] or [[Pining Nocturne]]. *Gradually builds a damage taken resistance over the course of the fight, particularly at lower HP totals. It's possible this increasing damage resistance is triggered by repeating the same weaponskill or skillchain too often. *Becomes more evasive at low health. Erudite: *Immune to silence. *Glows with a red aura from the start of the fight. This can be removed by performing [[Fusion]] skillchains or by inflicting enough critical hits. Moraingist: *Immune to silence. *Glows with a green aura from the start of the fight. This can be removed by performing [[Fragmentation]] skillchains or by inflicting enough critical hits. Protector: *Immune to silence. *Glows with a dark aura from the start of the fight. This can be removed by performing [[Gravitation]] skillchains or by inflicting enough critical hits. Lancer: *Glows with a blue aura from the start of the fight. This can be removed by performing [[Distortion]] skillchains or by inflicting enough critical hits. '''Abilities Used''' All mobs except the Wyvern have a unique '''Counter Ability,''' always used in retaliation to '''any magic damage''' except for En-spell, Rune Enhancement, Elemental Spikes and Elemental Weapon skills. Possibly used as a counterattack to debuffs.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yo6dmcT5CK0 Ejin Caitsith YouTube] Autarch: *'''[[Mijin Gakure]]''' Used only if it completes a cast of the elemental Ninjutsu wheel while its aura is up. '''Draws-In''' anybody not in range. After using it, its aura disappears. *'''[[Mijin Gakure Kai]]''' A much more powerful version of the SP ability, triggered by the same circumstances. Used at low HP. *[[Rushing Slash]]: 4 melee hits. Absorbed by 4 shadows. *[[Tyrannic Blare]]: AOE Magic damage. Pierces shadows. *[[Miasma]]: AOE Poison, [[Plague]] and Slow. Pierces shadows. *[[Decussate]]: AOE Damage. Takes 2 shadows. *'''[[Hemotoxin Wheel]]:''' Single target damage + Charm + Poison (50 HP/tick). '''Counter Ability''' Erudite: *'''[[Rushing Drub]]:''' 4 melee hits to a single target + Silence. '''Counter Ability''' *[[Groundburst]]: Targeted AOE Fire damage. *[[Firespit]]: Single target ranged Fire damage. *[[Somersault Kick]]: Single target physical damage + knockback. *[[Reckless Assault]] *[[Warm-Up]]: Increased Accuracy and Evasion. *'''[[Benediction]]:''' used once at low HP. Moraingist.: *'''[[Fetid Flood]]:''' Single target damage, Knockback, strong poison (200 HP/tick). '''Counter Ability''' *[[Hydro Shot]]: Single target damage + knockback + Enmity down. *[[Sucker Punch]]: Physical damage + Enmity reset. *[[Bubble Armor]]: 20% MDB Shell. *'''[[Spinning Fin]]:''' AOE physical damage + length (12s) stun. *'''[[Hundred Fists]]:''' used once at low HP. Protector: *'''[[Invincible]]:''' Used once at roughly 66% HP. During Invincible it's hate list becomes inverted and it will attack the party member with the lowest Enmity. [http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/35743.html JP Wiki] *[[Batterhorn]]: Front AOE damage + knockback. Takes several shadows. *[[Fire Angon]]: Targeted AOE Fire Damage. Pierces shadows. *[[Blazing Angon]]: Targeted AOE Fire Damage + 50% [[Defense Down]] + Knockback. *[[Granite Skin]]: Grants a physical shield, nullifying all physical damage, when attacked from the front. *'''[[Cyclonic Flame]]:''' Single target damage + Silence + Amnesia. '''Counter Ability''' Lancer: *'''[[Spirit Surge]]:''' Used once at roughly 66% HP. Despawns all active Wyverns *'''[[Rushing Stab]]:''' 4 melee hits to a single target + Silence. '''Counter Ability''' *[[Groundburst]]: Targeted AOE Fire damage. *[[Firespit]]: Single target ranged Fire damage. *[[Somersault Kick]]: Single target physical damage + knockback. *[[Warm-Up]]: Increased Accuracy and Evasion. *[[Forceful Blow]]: Single target physical damage. Absorbed by 1 shadow. Only used when disarmed. *[[Call Wyvern]]: Used at the start of combat to summon 3 Wyverns. Can use at will to resummon defeated Wyverns. Will resummon wyverns after using Spirit Surge if enough time passes. Wyvern: *Use elemental breaths in sync with each other when the Lancer readies a TP move. '''Spells Cast:''' Autarch: *[[Utsusemi: Ichi]] and [[Utsusemi: Ni]]. *[[Dokumori: Ni]], [[Hojo: Ni]], [[Kurayami: Ni]], [[Jubaku: Ni]], [[Aisha: Ichi]], and [[Yurin: Ichi]]. *'''[[Utsusemi: San]].''' This cast signals the start of a "phase" of its elemental ninjutsu wheel, indicated by the presence of a dark aura. *'''San-level Elemental Ninjutstu.''' Casts in a specific order: Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Doton, Huton and Hyoton. It will always advance to the next spell on its list even if its spellcasting is interrupted (e.g. by Paralysis). During this phase, it will perform no other special moves except to advance to the next spell in the elemental Ninjutsu wheel. '''After casting Hyoton, it will immediately ready [[Mijin Gakure]] or [[Mijin Gakure Kai]].''' This casting of the wheel can be broken by removing its aura, either by hitting it with [[Darkness]] or [[Light]] skillchains[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vj4uZX4O-OU Ejin Caitsith YouTube], possibly alternatingly.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yo6dmcT5CK0 Ejin Caitsith YouTube] Erudite: *[[Paralyga]], [[Silencega]], [[Slowga]] and [[Sleepga]]. *[[Stun]]. *[[Stoneskin]], [[Protectra V]], [[Shellra V]], and [[Hastega]]. *Tier III -ga Elemental Magic and Tier VI single target Elemental Magic. Moraingist: *[[Victory March]], [[Valor Minuet V]] Protector: *[[Holy]] *[[Flash]] Where to get your Primer: *[[Bhaflau Thickets]] - Home Point #1 *[[Mamook]] - Survival Guide warp *In a pinch the the [[Private First Class]] [[Assault]] [[Preemptive Strike]] can also be used. References